


【盾冬】人造幸福

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Androids, M/M, Mpreg, 仿生人ABO
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Bucky用已經過世的Stevie留下的靈魂碎片，依照他和Stevie的約定，訂製了仿生人Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 比較是個甜中帶虐的故事

**為健全人造生命之發展，保障自然人與人造生命（下稱非自然人）之權益，維護國民之倫理及健康人造生命之生存，特制定本法。**

**——人造生命法第一條**

**由已死亡人生前意識紀錄（下稱靈魂碎片）訂製而成之非自然人，其監護權歸屬於靈魂碎片擁有權人。**

**——人造生命法第四條**

 

**為維護人類生前意識（下稱靈魂碎片）之傳承與紀錄，特制定本法。** **  
****——人類生前意識紀錄法第一條** **  
****保留靈魂碎片之權利人，依左列順序定之：** **  
****一、經被保留人生前指定並公證完成之權利人。** **  
****二、配偶。** **  
****三、直系血親卑親屬。** **  
****四、父母。** **  
****五、兄弟姊妹。** **  
****六、祖父母。** **  
****——人類生前意識紀錄法第三條** **  
**  


  
  
  


Bucky Barnes在踏出下一步前，再次確認今天的日期與當下的時間後，深吸了一口氣，走進這家他已經前來拜訪過無數次的鋼鐵大樓。

取出有效期限一年的訪客證，嗶嗶兩聲就通過了門禁，Bucky熟練的走進電梯，按下數字十七。

 

接待室一如往常的安靜，舒緩人身心的輕音樂流瀉在室內。Bucky一出現，空無一人的接待處立刻響起優美的嗓音：「Barnes先生，有什麼需要為您服務的？」

「訂單編號34520取件。」Bucky清楚地讀出數字，人工智能隨即回答：「是，已於上午九點零三分為您準備完成，請在此稍等。需要喝水、咖啡、紅茶或果汁嗎？」

「水。」Bucky隨口回應，拿起櫃台上浮出的水杯，眼神直直的注視著接待處背後深褐色的大門。

 

所幸他並沒有等待太久，那道褐色的大門便打開了。

「訂單編號34520請至77號房驗收。」人工智能提醒，Bucky放下水杯，大步踏了進去。

  
  


77號房是一個小小的房間，一個大螢幕占了二分之一的面積。Bucky用訪客證驗證了身份後，螢幕上出現34520號訂單的所有資訊，他迅速滑動螢幕，在「意識晶片來源」的部分習慣性地多停了幾秒，看看那張熟悉的臉龐，才又向下確認其他相關資訊。

資訊書的最後一行聲明：「本訂單已經訂製人與本公司設計部以4D預覽確認無誤，並保證成品與預覽一致。就與預覽相符之部分，本公司概不負責。」

想著一週前他看過的4D預覽成果，Bucky輕呼出一口氣。這是他唯一的賭注，也是最後的希望，在人生破了那麼大一個洞之後還能掙扎著活下去的理由。他們所做的一切努力，是場幻影還是救贖，這就是答案了。

  
  


按下了確認，並以指紋通過監護身份設定後，螢幕被收進牆內，螢幕後原來是一個長方形的透明大盒。Bucky一眼就看清了盒內閉著眼睛狀似沈睡，但實際上應該是還沒有「啟動」的「人」，他的心跳快得下一秒就可以蹦出喉嚨，卻還是三步併作兩步，迫不及待的走到大盒前，細細觀看那有些相似又不完全一樣的容顏。

那纖長的睫毛因為閉著眼而特別明顯，瞳孔應該是晴天時的天空藍只是現在無法確認，直挺的鼻樑，粉色的唇，白皙無瑕的肌膚，和燦金色的頭髮，每一項特徵都完美複製後又略略放大，Bucky的手貼在盒上，癡癡的看著這張臉龐重新有了血色的模樣，恨不得下一秒就能把人摟進懷中。

 

「什麼時候可以送達我家？」他勉強開口問。

人工智能迅速回答：「最快今日下午三點十七分。」

「請安排。」Bucky退了一步，心裡依依不捨，但為了讓貨物運送程序啟動，他不能再浪費時間：「越快越好。」

  
  


他都不知道自己是怎麼度過離開77號房後的每一分每一秒，Bucky幾乎每隔幾分鐘就要看一次時間，感覺度秒如年。午餐是應付過去的，隨便吞了個什麼能吃的東西就算打發了，其他時間他都花在翻閱舊照片與舊影像——和他的Steve有關的那些，不管有多少，在Steve離開後，Bucky都覺得遠遠不夠，不夠彌補哪怕千分之一的失落，不夠治癒哪怕萬分之一的疼痛。

 

直到他訂製的仿生人已經送到臥室，Bucky才終於打開最後一個影片，是Steve留給他的最後一段話。

  
  


『Buck，你開始錄影了嗎？』

「開始了。」

『好，我要告訴你，關於我們討論過很多次的那個計畫，應該快要到實行的日子，你要做好準備。』

「⋯⋯你又在胡說什麼？」

『別假裝不知道。我說的就是靈魂碎片的保留和人造生命的訂做。』

「那是我們之中萬一有一個人過世的話才要進行的事，權利登記時你答應我你不會讓它太快發生的，你又在騙我了嗎？」

『Buck⋯⋯』

「我不想聽，我要關掉錄影了。」

『James Barnes。』

「⋯⋯」

『我知道，我都知道⋯⋯好了，別這樣，過來我這裡⋯⋯噓，別這樣⋯⋯』

「⋯⋯」

『我很抱歉，我盡了我最大的努力了，即使在我⋯⋯在我不得不離開你之後，我還是想，盡可能的陪伴你⋯⋯我不知道靈魂碎片會萃取出哪一部分，我不想讓你花太多錢，那些錢還不如留給你生活用⋯⋯我只是，我怕你覺得你什麼都沒有了⋯⋯所以，你就保留讀取紀錄中最濃烈的那一段就好，算是賭一把吧，但也是⋯⋯我也不知道我的意識中有什麼部分比愛你這件事更有存在感了⋯⋯』

「哼，說不定是你混蛋的那部分。」

『⋯⋯如果是的話，你也會很愛吧？畢竟就算是最混蛋的我，也是愛你的。』

「⋯⋯所有一切，我都愛。」

『我知道，我也是⋯⋯那就這麼說定了好嗎？至於設計圖，我已經存了三份，一份在我電腦裡，另外兩份也能從那一份的紀錄中找到。你看過的，別笑我了，如果能再陪伴在你身邊，我希望是一個既健康又強壯的我，可以盡我所能地保護你，和你共組家庭⋯⋯』

  
  


影片結束後，Bucky關掉了手上的平板電腦，仰頭吐了一口氣，站起身走向臥室。

 

一切的設定都在出廠時已經完成，Bucky唯一要做的是按下最後的啟動鍵，完成意識晶片與仿生人體的結合。他的拇指放在仿生人的後頸，系統讀取後進行指紋確認，仿生體亮了紅色燈後又轉為藍色燈，最後燈光熄滅，仿生人睜開雙眼。

瞳孔辨認是仿生人確認訂製人的最後一個步驟，Bucky看著他的仿生人直直的望向他，瞳孔裡漸漸流露出一股不同於機械的感情後，輕聲開口：『Bucky？』

抿緊了唇，Bucky啞著聲音回答：「Steve，歡迎回家。」

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**因應國民需求，為規範自然人依人造生命法所訂製之非自然人管理及運用，保障自然人社會運作與非自然人基本權益，促進人民生活水平，特制定本條例。**

**——非自然人管理條例第一條**

  
  
  


意識晶片啟動之後，需要一段時間吸收周圍環境的灌輸，從而漸漸能朝自然人的思想貼近。剛甦醒的仿生人，思考邏輯完全由意識晶片驅動，如果以重製性仿生人而言，他的記憶與想法，是由靈魂碎片決定。

靈魂碎片裡有什麼，他才知道什麼。

  
  


Steve安靜地站在廚房門口，看著Bucky手忙腳亂地把烤箱裡熱騰騰的披薩端出來，直接伸手就要接過那個鐵盤。

 

「不行直接拿！這會燙手！」Bucky立刻制止。有些仿生人可能不會害怕高溫，甚至他們被製造出來的目的就是在自然人無法忍受的高溫環境工作，但是Steve不是那類仿生人，Bucky在訂製選擇時特別注意要讓一切都盡可能靠近自然人，從頭髮的組成成分到機械心臟的跳動頻率，越像越好。

為此Bucky幾乎砸光了積蓄，他毫不在意。

 

『我想幫忙⋯⋯』Steve有點不知所措。這間屋子他很眼熟，但他卻不知道自己在這間屋子裡要做些什麼，他只知道跟著Bucky，不想讓Bucky離開他的視線哪怕一秒。

「沒關係，你剛⋯⋯剛醒來，很多事不熟，不用急。」Bucky笑著對Steve說。他把做好的瑪格麗特鯷魚披薩拿到餐廳，脫下了手套，招呼Steve過來坐。

  
  


他其實很少自己做菜，Steve還在的時候，他的工作都在家，因此也負責打理三餐，Bucky只會最簡單的烤麵包和加熱冷凍食品；Steve不在了以後，Bucky心裡只有工作工作工作，為了存到足夠的錢訂製仿生人，他連吃飯的時間都被壓縮到最少，哪還有心思練習烹飪？

這瑪格麗特鯷魚披薩是Steve最喜歡的口味，以往如果他心情好或是有事值得慶祝，他往往會端出這一道菜餚，搭配肉桂蘋果派和奶油蘑菇濃湯，對兩人來說就已經是一道豐盛的大餐了。

 

不過連瑪格麗特鯷魚披薩都是Bucky緊急練習了好幾天，烤壞十幾片之後才得到的成果，實在擠不出肉桂蘋果派和奶油蘑菇濃湯。他有點不好意思地，一邊切開披薩一邊說：「今天先吃這個吧，我們的大餐理論上來說應該有三樣菜的，另外兩個我還做不出來⋯⋯」

『也許我之後可以做，我會學的。』Steve很自然地回答，他接過Bucky遞給他的盤子，替Bucky拉開椅子，等著Bucky落座。

Bucky坐了下來，兩人的肩膀輕輕靠著，Steve側頭望向他，Bucky也同樣地回望著，語氣輕快地說：「那就，歡迎Steve回來，我們要開始新生活了！」

  
  


這一天對Steve而言是「第二次人生」，對Bucky而言亦是。他終於從遍佈於這間屋子的甜蜜回憶中解脫出來，不再被那些從未褪色的幸福壓得喘不過氣。

在做「人造生命訂製評估」時，製造公司就已經告訴他，Steve的靈魂碎片保留得很好，足以成為一個完整的人格。現在的Steve因為剛甦醒的緣故，意識晶片還在適應環境並更新紀錄，他對很多事的理解比較像是初來乍到的外地人，而非需要從頭學起的初生嬰兒。也因為「基礎」夠好，他們預計Steve很快可以重新融入人類社會，繼續他先前未完成的生命旅程。

只是那些在Bucky的計畫中，都是很後期的事情。此時此刻，Steve雖然外貌有些差異，但那一模一樣的神情，和全心全意注視他的專注眼神，才是Bucky終於失而復得的奇蹟。

  
  


他們花了半個下午和一整個晚上相處，Steve沒有提出任何要求，Bucky就把這天當作一個普通的假日一樣，一起吃飯、看電視，從Steve缺席的那些回憶中挑一些無關痛癢的事來說，閑聊著直到就寢。

 

睡前Bucky洗了把臉，回到房間時卻看到Steve正在發呆。他走向一臉茫然地坐在床邊的Steve，站在他面前輕聲問：「怎麼了？還不睡？」

『等你。』Steve伸出手把Bucky拉近，仰頭看著他：『我怕我先睡了，你沒睡著，我不知道。我總覺得你常常睡不著⋯⋯你要睡了嗎？』

垂下頭，Bucky的吻落在Steve額上，終於止不住眼淚往下落。

  
  


若要論睡眠品質，身強體壯的Bucky當然比體虛多病的Steve好多了，但是由於心裡掛念著總是在病中，甚至睡前好好的、睡醒後突然開始發燒的戀人，半夜醒來好幾次，擦汗蓋被測額溫都是常有的事，淺眠的Stevie常常會因為他醒來而跟著醒來，Bucky只好說自己隨著年紀增長，可能煩惱多了，變得多夢易醒，沒小時候那麼好睡了，還被Steve取笑他年紀輕輕怎麼會有這種中老年人的毛病。天知道他在跟Steve同居前，一覺到天亮明明才是常態啊。

而沒有Steve的夜晚，又有誰在意他的徹夜未眠？

  
  


Steve慌張地摟住Bucky的腰，把人抱進懷裡小聲輕哄：『怎麼了？怎麼了Buck？別哭啊⋯⋯』

「沒有，只是⋯⋯很久沒聽你嘮叨我睡不好的事。」Bucky低著頭在Steve的臉上輕輕的親了又親，試圖平復內心翻滾的情緒。

『真的沒事？』Steve還是不太放心，卻也想不出更好的安慰，只能笨拙地拼湊著句子：『你覺得快樂嗎？Bucky⋯⋯』Steve的手指沿著Bucky的臉頰往上輕劃到Bucky眼角，擦去他未乾的淚痕：『你今天快樂嗎？』

「很快樂，很久沒有這麼快樂。」Bucky點了點頭，望著Steve專注的眼神，彎起嘴角。

  
  


他不怕活在夢裡，只怕好夢易醒。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**訂製人監護權有效行使中之被訂製人，其一般權利視為受監護自然人。**

**——非自然人管理條例第二條**

  
  


他們的第二次人生，戀愛也像是重新開始。

  
  


Bucky坐在餐桌前，看著Steve認真地研究餐桌上的四五種麵包，每一種都吃下至少一個，又小心翼翼地喝著牛奶，他幾乎都能讀出Steve腦海裡快速運轉著紀錄一切的聲音，忍不住露出微笑。

昨天的情緒太過激動，過了一夜，在Steve懷中醒過來，漸漸地能夠相信Steve回到他身邊的事實，Bucky總算有心情仔細打量他現在這副身軀。

 

仿生人的設計圖是Steve當年親自畫的，肌肉強健骨骼結實，身體每一寸都比例完美。Steve甚至研讀過解剖學與仿生人百科的生物篇，確認過最不會生病受傷的體質，應該由哪一種材料打造，但又不能過於機械化而失去人體的質感。他曾經要求Bucky參與設計，然而一旦想到這組設計圖會在什麼情況下派上用場，Bucky便下意識的排斥，總是有一搭沒一搭，看沒兩下就急著要去做別的事。在Steve生前，他其實從來沒有完整地看過這套設計圖，更別說提出意見。

然而因為那一組精細的設計圖，Bucky在和製造公司溝通時非常順利，幾乎沒有遇到令他為難的抉擇，大大縮短了仿生人的製造時程。他痛苦煎熬的日子，少一天都是救贖。

  
  


仿生人不會生自然人的病，他們比較常遇到的情況是零件腐損需要更新，但如果一開始就指定了品質優良、耐久用的零件，自然腐損的時間也就不會太早發生。最基礎的零件在正常使用下至少可以使用五十年不銹，Bucky給Steve指定的零件比Steve的設計圖中設定的零件更好，正常情況下可以使用兩百年不壞，除非經刻意的超大力撞擊，如高空墜落等意外情況。不過只要意識晶片沒有斷裂或短路，所有身體零件都可以維修更新。

就當我自私吧，對不起。Bucky伸手輕撫Steve不再是皮包骨一般細瘦到青筋可見的手臂，心裡暗想。

 

人的一生中，能心碎的次數是有極限的。

我不能再忍受你先離開我第二次了。

  
  


「今天有想做什麼嗎？」眼看著Steve用完早餐，Bucky出聲詢問。

Steve撿起餐桌上的麵包屑，皺眉思索了半晌，還是放進了嘴裡。他一邊撿一邊說：『你要做什麼？』

「桌上的不用吃了啦！」Bucky伸手制止，忍不住笑了出來：「你怎麼這麼傻？」

『可是是你準備的⋯⋯』Steve似乎還有些捨不得，但Bucky不讓他吃，他也沒有再撿，只是一臉無辜地望著Bucky，Bucky搖了搖頭，把Steve用餐後的餐盤和自己的餐盤疊在一起，開始收拾餐桌。

Steve幫著Bucky收拾，跟在他背後又問了一次：『你今天要做什麼？』

「我沒想法呀，所以才問你啊！」Bucky回答，Steve想了想，說：『那，去走你每天都要走的路，去你最喜歡的地方。』

 

『我想過你的日子。』

  
  


Steve的要求很簡單，Bucky於是帶著他從家裡出發，以他們家為中心，先在附近繞了一圈。即使Steve還有完整的過去記憶，Bucky現在的日常地圖，對他而言也是陌生的。他指給Steve看他常去買晚餐外帶的簡餐店才新開半年；路口的烤雞攤紐約第一，但Bucky從來沒有一個人踏進去過；十字路口的四個角有兩個麵包店，更好吃的那家，他終於有勇氣重新踏進去。

 

他們走過好幾條街，搭上了地鐵，一直走到城市的另一端。Steve在重新適應這個世界，Bucky也在重新適應Steve。他握緊了手中現在寬而厚實的手掌，又朝Steve靠近了一點，仰頭親吻他的下巴：「現在要抬起頭才能親到你了。」

Steve垂下頭，也像Bucky那樣一下又一下的啄吻著，每一個吻都落在Bucky臉頰上：『你隨時想親我，我都會低下頭讓你親，好不好？』

  
  


為了迎接Steve的歸來，Bucky休假了一週不接案，花了一週的時間帶著Steve四處走動，逐步建立起他腦海中的世界。收假前一天，Steve第一次醒得比Bucky早，他望著Bucky的睡顏，突然決定要給Bucky一個小驚喜。

學著Bucky給他準備的早餐做好了一份，Steve不太確定自己做得好不好，培根的邊緣有點焦，蛋也破破碎碎的，可能還有蛋殼掉進去，不過至少土司麵包是熱騰騰的，香氣撲鼻。他把早餐端到餐桌後，走進房間去看Bucky醒了沒。

 

Bucky是醒了，可是他坐在床上動也不動，表情茫然，眼神裡似乎空無一物。

『Buck？』Steve推開房門，怕嚇到剛起床的Bucky，輕輕地喊了他一聲，Bucky一下子轉過頭，望見了門邊的人，立刻跳下床，赤著腳朝Steve撲過去。

「你不見了你不見了⋯⋯你怎麼不在？你去哪裡了？你是真的對嗎？Steve？Steve？」Bucky語無倫次的喊著Steve，雙手緊緊摟住Steve的腰，整個人埋進Steve的胸口，情緒忽然的大落大起讓Bucky忍不住顫抖起來，Steve一時手忙腳亂。

『我在這裡啊，Bucky？你看著我好嗎？你看著我。』Steve一手輕輕拍撫Bucky的背，另一手小心地捧起Bucky的臉：『我在這裡。』

 

Bucky喘著氣，視線慌亂地掃過Steve的臉龐，好半晌才聚焦在Steve的眼睛，那是唯一一處沒有任何改變的地方，湛藍的瞳孔對上Bucky的眼神，全心全意地望著他。Bucky呆呆地看著Steve的眼睛，過了好久才漸漸平復下來：「Stevie⋯⋯」

『是，我在這裡。你還好嗎？』Steve擔心地問，Bucky慢慢地吸氣吐氣，垂下頭貼近Steve的心臟處，試著辨認他還沒那麼熟悉的緩慢節奏，小聲地說：「別離開我⋯⋯別離開我⋯⋯」

『我不會的，再也不會。』Steve立刻回應，沒有一絲遲疑：『我絕對不會再離開你。』

  
  


這次人生，我僅僅是為你而來。

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**聯邦人民，無分男女、宗教、種族、階級、黨派，在法律上一律平等。**  
**——聯邦憲法第五條**  
**非自然人非當然屬聯邦憲法所規範之聯邦人民，其權利義務應經法律定之。**  
**——摘自Deckard訴紐約市政府．最高法院判決**

 

即使清楚知道「Steve再次離開他」只是一個幻覺，Bucky的早晨仍然像是從一個惡夢中醒來那樣難受。他勉強自己去了洗手間做簡單的盥洗，又快步走往餐廳，看見Steve已經把早餐準備得好好的放在餐桌，替Bucky拉開了椅子、準備了牛奶和穀片，Bucky卻只是直直往Steve的位置走。

Steve正在調整餐桌上花瓶的位置，微轉過身，把從他的側腰處抱著他的Bucky圈進懷裡，吻了吻他的頭髮，柔聲問：『怎麼了？心情還是不好？』  
「想抱著你。」Bucky悶悶地說，Steve撫摸著Bucky的背，開玩笑地問：『那我抱著你吃早餐？』  
「⋯⋯很想這樣。」考慮了十秒，Bucky才不甘不願地放開Steve，一邊往自己的位置上走，一邊宣稱：「我總有一天會要你抱著我吃早餐午餐晚餐還有宵夜和點心。」  
『從下一秒就開始這件事，我也不會拒絕啊。』Steve笑著給他的杯子裡倒入麥片和牛奶，Bucky喝了一口，拿起Steve準備好的吐司麵包，開始享用Steve回來之後，為他做的第一份餐點。

  
假日的最後一天，Bucky原先打算帶Steve去郊外走走，但早餐過後，窗外突然烏雲密佈，忽如其來的驟雨使得戶外行程不便進行，兩人只好選擇窩在家裡打發這一天。

Bucky懶懶地賴在Steve懷裡，兩個人斜躺在沙發上，看Steve以前喜歡的電影。看著看著，Bucky在Steve懷中睡著了。  
Steve發現Bucky沈沈入睡，便拿起遙控器，把電視關成靜音，他的心思也從電影情節上轉了開。

  
「甦醒」對仿生人而言是「人生」中第一個重要的關卡，首先意識晶片啟動後必須能正常運作，其次是新產生的意識是否能為意識晶片所接受，而意識晶片若是由靈魂碎片製造而成的，第二關的變數更大。  
靈魂碎片轉製工程剛開始的時候，發生過數例新意識與意識晶片差距過大，導致意識晶片短路，無法帶動仿生人身體運轉，嚴重情況下直接報銷的情況，這也因此促成了後續對靈魂碎片轉製後意識晶片的嚴格控管，並將生前同意列為晶片持有權來源的第一順位。畢竟靈魂碎片作為生命的第二次機會，卻是由他人直接掌握，究竟願意讓誰「復活」自己，並且得以掌控自己第二生命期最重要的「甦醒」，這個人選還是靠自己決定最好。

一般而言，甦醒期約為七天，從仿生人啟動那一瞬間開始計算，七天後意識晶片仍能正常運轉，之後只要不經過度震盪，則通常不會再有大礙。Bucky前一天晚上問了他，他到目前為止，有沒有覺得身體或頭腦哪裡不舒服，Steve思索半晌，搖了搖頭。  
他可以很清楚的指出，Bucky是他的思考核心，在他睜眼的那一刻，晶片啟動後輸出的第一個念頭。因此只要Bucky能夠待在他的視線範圍，一直處在他大腦的中心位置，所有新的思緒建構都從這個位置出發，意識晶片應該就會運轉得相當順暢。  
也許之後他可以試試看以其他事情為核心來進行思緒建構，Steve的腦海裡閃過這個念頭，又很快地被他忽略。

關於Bucky的事，他還需要千萬個位元來容納，Steve直覺地認為，這是讓他自己運轉穩定，最重要的因素。

  
雖說要回到工作崗位，但Bucky是自由接案的翻譯，日常生活還是在家居多，對Steve而言，生活並沒有多劇烈的變化。  
小小的改變是，Bucky開始工作後，中午多半會想在家用餐。他們起先是叫外送，但Steve反正閒著也是閒著，就從網路上尋找食譜，努力嘗試要為Bucky親手做三餐。

他端出來的第一盤義大利麵很簡單，是番茄肉醬口味的，Bucky吃了一口便抬起頭望著Steve笑，Steve問：『好吃嗎？』  
「跟你以前做的味道一模一樣。」Bucky說著，吃了一口又一口，好像這是什麼無上的美味，每一口都細嚼慢嚥，恨不得那味道能被口腔永遠牢記。  
『那看來我為你烹飪的技能，也有存在靈魂裡。』Steve在Bucky身邊坐下，親了親他鼓鼓的臉頰，才動手開始用餐。  
「我在工作的時候，你會很無聊嗎？」Bucky一邊吃麵一邊問，Steve想了想，說：『不能跟你說話、不能一直待在你身邊看著你，就很無聊。』  
Bucky有些為難，他也想要時時刻刻都跟Steve在一起，但是他工作時需要十分的專心，效率才會高，若是讓Steve陪著他，他只會想要不停地伸手碰他、抱他、親他，進行各種有意義無意義的撒嬌，到時候絕對無法趕在期限前交出完稿。而維持兩人生活的費用在給付訂製仿生人的尾款後幾乎探底，現在只有他一人能扛起家計，他不能不工作。

思索了一下，Bucky想起Steve以前的工作和愛好，以及與這事有關的戀愛回憶。他不確定Steve還能不能做到，抱著一絲希望試探地問他：「你想畫畫嗎？」

  
Steve所有的舊作都被Bucky收藏得很好，他拖出了收藏箱，翻出了一冊又一冊的畫冊給Steve看，告訴他這裡所有的作品他都可以自由翻閱，又帶他去Steve的舊畫室，指給他看那些顏料與畫筆。  
天賦這種事也許就是這麼奇妙，Steve很快地重新拾起畫筆，開始把他和Bucky每天的生活用繪畫記錄下來，像是他們傍晚沿著河堤散步時看到的夕陽，Bucky在公園裡被別人家的黃金獵犬逗得哈哈大笑的畫面，超市裡即將到期的生鮮食品特賣⋯⋯種種瑣事都在Steve的筆下活靈活現。

休息時間Bucky會進畫室跟Steve說話。他一天天望著Steve作畫的背影，回憶與現實重疊使得心中那個模糊的疑問越發清晰。  
在Steve轉身去放畫筆時，Bucky終於忍不住開口問他。

  
「Steve⋯⋯你⋯⋯你不想要我嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘記啟動性愛模式了（不是


	5. Chapter 5

**訂製人監護權有效行使中之被訂製人，與訂製人不得締結其他法律關係。**   
**——非自然人管理條例第十條**

 

畫室是Steve和Bucky第一次擦槍走火，第一次性探索的地方。雖然第一次發生後，兩個人尷尬了一個多禮拜，直到Steve逼著Bucky把話說開為止。  
他們在畫室有過非常多甜蜜的回憶，Bucky難以忘懷。

 

而現在，他們確實都還在適應彼此，但也不影響他們用更親密的方式探索對方。

Bucky被Steve一步一吻地拉進了臥室，倒退著往床的方向走。他碰到了床沿，坐了下來，把Bucky往身上拉，最後兩個人一起倒在了床上。  
一手捧著Bucky的臉，一手攬著Bucky的腰，Steve忽然停了下一步動作，只是專注地望著被他抱住的愛人。

「嗯？」Bucky輕蹭著Steve的手掌，疑惑他為什麼突然停止了動作，Steve的手指在他臉頰上輕輕畫圈，彎起嘴角說：『你真好看⋯⋯想看久一點。』  
「往後再慢慢看嘛，」Bucky垂下頭貼近Steve的唇，一隻手伸下去脫Steve的褲子，手掌慢慢滑進寬鬆的內褲裡：「你不想要我，我想要你啊。」  
『我哪裡不想要你了，我只是想慢慢來。』Steve翻過身壓住Bucky，把他的手撥到一旁按住：『按我的節奏來。』

 

即使他對這個世界的理解還在重塑，但怎麼「折磨」自己，卻依然駕輕就熟。

Bucky雙眼迷濛地望著Steve，想要狠狠瞪他卻沒有力氣，Steve只用手指就讓他高潮了一次，他仔細而深入地擴張那窄小的穴道，專注著想要找到最刺激的那一點，一旦發現是哪個地方能讓Bucky立刻倒抽一口氣地呻吟出聲，Steve便不願意再放過。  
用了太多潤滑劑讓Bucky雙腿間都溼搭搭的，再混上他的精液和一部分小穴滴淌出的內液，Bucky覺得自己下半身已經亂七八糟了，Steve卻還沒有進入他。他只是俯下身貼近Bucky的臉，又一下下細緻地吻他。Bucky難耐的扭動著身體，沙啞地要求：「Stevie⋯⋯進來⋯⋯我想要你進來⋯⋯」  
Steve吻著Bucky的唇角，終於願意進入下一步。

 

陌生又不那麼陌生的灼熱粗大頂在他已經迫不及待的收縮著的穴口外，Bucky深吸了一口氣，努力放鬆身體讓Steve進入得更順利。Steve動作得很慢，他一寸寸拓開Bucky緊緻的甬道，深怕一下子進得太深會讓Bucky受傷，即使他自己已經忍耐得滿頭大汗。  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲呻吟著，抓住Steve上臂的手收緊了，即使Steve已經做了很認真的擴張，但要容納Steve的碩大還是有點勉強，初始些微的疼痛免不了，但Bucky並不是很在乎這些。

在Steve終於全部進入之後，Bucky張開眼望著Steve，露出甜甜的笑容：「Steve⋯⋯」  
『還好嗎？』Steve試著緩慢地進出，在Bucky身體裡帶起了一股又一股快感的浪潮，他伸直了腿勾上Steve的臀部：「嗯，好棒⋯⋯再快一點⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

 

直到Steve終於在他身體裡高潮，Bucky已經射精了兩次，被Steve壓著撐開的雙腿又酸又麻。一股股微涼的精液在他體內深處積聚，Bucky覺得都漲到腔口了，帶出一種奇妙的刺激。他一手忍不住輕輕摸了摸肚子，在Steve把他抱去浴室做清理，伸手讓殘留的液體清出體內時，Bucky還感到一絲遺憾。

「我們會有寶寶嗎？」Steve把Bucky撈出浴缸，他雙手摟住Steve的脖子，靠在他肩膀，聲音低低地問。  
他和Stevie互相標記得很早，但Stevie身體狀況一直不是很好，他們做愛的次數不多，時間也不長。光是照顧Stevie就佔據了Bucky大部分的心思與時間，他很少考慮兩個人要不要有個孩子的問題，總覺得這件事可以等Stevie身體好起來後再說，也因此，兩個人從來沒有討論過。

Steve愣了一下，反問：『Bucky想要寶寶嗎？』雖然不清楚懷孕是怎麼樣的過程，但Steve下意識認為Bucky會承受更多，要不要懷孕應該以Bucky的決定為主。  
「想要⋯⋯」Bucky說，他坐在床上，只套了件上衣，光裸的長腿無意識地來回互蹭，抬眼看向Steve，似乎在判斷Steve對這件事的反應。Steve伸手把人摟進懷裡，Bucky依偎著他，繼續說：「我之前，常常很後悔，如果我們有個孩子就好了，這樣也許我不會⋯⋯那麼痛苦⋯⋯然後我一想，又很自責，還好我們還沒有，這樣至少只有⋯⋯只有我一個人難過。」  
『別想了，沒事了，我在這裡啊。』Steve不讓Bucky再去回想，吻著Bucky的頭髮安撫他：『我不會拋下你和寶寶，尤其不會再拋下你。關於寶寶，我們可以從現在開始考慮這件事對嗎？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky沈默了半晌，突然不安地說：「我不會再說那些事了，對不起。」  
Steve愣了一下，心口泛起一陣疼。

 

他伸手輕摸Bucky的臉，讓Bucky抬頭看他，認真地說：『為什麼道歉？』  
Bucky搖了搖頭，咬住了下唇，Steve用拇指把Bucky的下唇從牙齒的蹂躪中解救出來，一下下輕撫Bucky的臉頰：『我不讓你再去回想那些事，是因為我捨不得你每次回想都要再痛一次，並不是我不願意聽。我願意聽你說所有你想說的事，你覺得快樂的、難過的、生氣的、好笑的⋯⋯重要的事或是瑣碎的事，什麼事我都願意聽。我只是⋯⋯』Steve嘆了口氣，索性只是傾身親吻Bucky的唇。

 

Steve的吻極盡溫柔，Bucky抱緊了他，以同樣的愛意熱烈地回應。兩人吻了又吻，直到Bucky感覺氧氣都快被耗盡，才頭暈目眩地放開了Steve。

『如果真要道歉，該道歉的也是我。』Steve的手在Bucky背上輕撫，唇還在他臉頰上流連著落下輕吻：『但我也不想再讓你難過，所以，我們都別想那些傷心的事了好嗎？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky小聲答應著，Steve微笑著說：『想我們下一餐要吃什麼，想明天要去哪裡散步，想什麼時候寶寶會來⋯⋯想我們還有很久很多的下一個明天，嗯？』  
Bucky點點頭，臉埋進Steve肩膀蹭了蹭，Steve乾脆把人抱上大腿，背靠著床頭，靜靜地享受激情後的親密時光。

 

重新擁有你，我終於又能想著未來。


	6. Chapter 6

**為推廣生育，保障法定配偶與婚生子女權益，特制定本條例。**   
**——推廣生育條例第一條**   
**非婚生子女，其血緣雙親締結法定配偶關係者，視為婚生子女。其經血緣雙親皆認領者，亦同。**   
**——推廣生育條例第二條**

 

漸漸熟悉生活的同時，Steve內心考慮的事也越來越多。

  
他翻看了很多Stevie的畫，從臨摹開始試探自己的筆法，但沒過多久，他便漸漸掌握了手感，開始能夠獨立創作。與此同時，Steve也找出不少Stevie留下的簡單筆記，從中發現Stevie曾經將他的畫作出售，換取數量雖不算龐大，但若作為穩定收入，足以支撐家庭開支的金錢。

『我以前有拿畫去賣嗎？』Steve拿著筆記詢問Bucky，Bucky正捧著熱茶坐在餐桌邊發呆，他伸手接過Steve手上的筆記本，翻了幾頁後點點頭：「有啊，而且賣得不錯，你還有經紀人呢。只是你身體狀況好的時候才畫得多，最後那兩年⋯⋯幾乎沒有完整的創作了。」  
『經紀人？』Steve對這個詞感興趣，他在Bucky旁邊坐了下來，很自然地伸手去握他的手，Bucky反手和他十指交扣，姆指來回輕撫Steve手掌的虎口：「嗯，一個很幹練的女性，年紀比我們大兩三歲而已吧，是個俄國人，叫Natasha。你一直都跟她合作，也算是配合得很好，你⋯⋯你離開之後，Natasha也幫了我不少忙，後來我忙著工作攢錢，幾乎沒有休閒時間，我們也很久沒見了。」  
『能試著幫我聯絡她嗎？』Steve問，Bucky好奇：「你要賣畫？」  
『如果可以的話。我想盡可能的擴張收入來源，這樣你就不用那麼辛苦了。』Steve認真地說，另一隻手撫摸著Bucky的臉頰：『我總覺得你最近瘦了，是不是太累？我很擔心你接太多工作，超出身體能負荷的範圍。』  
「嗯⋯⋯最近是有點，比較容易累，食慾也不好⋯⋯」Bucky想著，他的確該多注意自己的身體狀況了。最近的工作量相較以前並沒有特別繁重，可是體力真的下降不少，總是工作不到半天就覺得睏，午休時間也變得好長，看什麼都吃不下，Steve已經提過好幾次要他去做身體檢查，他是該安排安排了。

Steve親了親Bucky的眼睛，讓他還是去睡一下。他看了看時間，也準備把晚餐要用的食材拿出來整理退冰，估計等Bucky醒來就能吃晚餐了。  
這幾個月來，他花了很多時間，看電視、看書、上網查詢，努力地學做菜和各種家事，只希望能讓Bucky住得舒服，什麼也不用擔心。Steve開始學習吸地、拖地、整理環境之後，他回想起剛甦醒的那段日子，才發現那時家裡可說是一團混亂。  
Bucky連自己都沒有好好照顧了，又怎麼可能照顧住家環境？意識到這點讓Steve心疼不已，他沒有拿自己的發現去詢問Bucky，只是暗暗地更加注意著照料Bucky生活的大小事。

  
一週後的下午，Natasha和Steve約在市中心的一家咖啡廳，Bucky也約了那天去做身體檢查，只是最基礎的項目，兩個小時以內就能完成檢查、取報告。Steve先陪Bucky到醫院，他進入檢查室之後，Steve才離開，前往一個街區外的咖啡廳。  
他才剛坐下來，玻璃門就再度被打開了，走進來一位讓原本充滿私語喁喁的咖啡廳一瞬間陷入安靜的美人。一頭標誌性的紅髮讓Steve立刻猜到這是他以前的經紀人，Natasha Romanoff。

Natasha掃了一眼咖啡廳，沒怎麼遲疑就走到Steve面前，伸手和他握手：「好久不見，你變了不少啊。」  
『是變了很多。』Steve笑了笑，拉開椅子讓Natasha坐下。  
「關於你在信中提到的事，我可以幫忙，但你有經過Bucky同意了嗎？」Natasha坐下之後，直接進入正題，Steve點了點頭：『是他幫我找出你的聯絡方式的。』  
「好，那你要重新簽署委任書給我，他也必須簽名。」Natasha停了下，不太確定地問：「你在信中告訴我你現在是仿生人，那你對仿生人的身份和規範都清楚嗎？」  
『有什麼需要我注意的嗎？』Steve皺起眉頭，Bucky給過他一個隨身硬碟，裡面是十分詳細的《仿生人生活須知》，但他只顧著把每分每秒都拿來跟Bucky相處，僅有的瑣碎時間也忙著快速融回社會、不給兩人的生活添麻煩，他直到現在都沒有想過要去確認那些仿生人規範。  
「有很多，但跟現在最相關的是，你作為訂製仿生人，沒有獨立的公民權，我想Bucky應該是你的訂製人，他也就是你的監護人。他需要為你的行為負責，同樣的，你的行為也都需要經過他的同意。你委任我出售你的作品，這已經不屬於你日常生活所必需的行為，依照《非自然人管理條例》，須經監護人同意。」Natasha快速地解釋了一遍，拿出她的平板電腦，點了幾個鍵，把同意書寄給了Steve。

Steve一邊聽Natasha接著解釋他們之後的合作模式和一些該注意的事情，一邊在心裡默默記下了《非自然人管理條例》這個名詞。  
他意識到，他歸來的這個世界，並不真的認為他是歸來。

  
和Natasha談了一個多小時，Steve送她搭上車之後，回到醫院去接Bucky。Bucky的檢查進行得比預期快，Steve抵達醫院時，Bucky已經坐在大廳等他了。

雖然Bucky告訴Steve他檢查結果一切正常，只是先前的疲勞累積發酵而已，多休息就好，Steve還是覺得Bucky神情有些異狀。不過問題的答案來得很快，他們才進家門，Bucky就急著把Steve拉到沙發上，拿出檢查報告，神情是掩不住的開心。  
「有一個好消息要告訴你。」Bucky把報告翻到其中一頁，塞進Steve手裡，卻又伸手遮住了最下面的一塊，非要Steve把所有注意力都集中到報告上，他才戲劇性的嘩一下舉起了手，讓Steve看見報告上的字。

  
omega動情素：-  
omega孕期素：+++

  
『這個意思是⋯⋯』字面上的意思讓Steve立刻有了聯想，但他不敢確認，只是立刻抓住Bucky的手，問：『是你⋯⋯有寶寶了？』  
Bucky撲進Steve懷裡，高興得臉都紅了，大力地點頭說：「嗯，我當時有再三跟製造公司確認要有生殖模式，差不多有一半的錢都花在這個上面了，他們還說不能百分之百保證成功，我好怕會失敗⋯⋯可是這是我們的夢想啊，我們說好了的⋯⋯要有一個有花園的屋子，要有好多寶寶，要有一個大家庭，要永遠要永遠在一起⋯⋯」  
Steve摟緊Bucky，垂首一下又一下親吻Bucky的唇。他對「Bucky有寶寶了」這件事情還沒有立即的實感，但Bucky的快樂很自然的感染了Steve，他重複了Bucky的話，像是給自己立下什麼目標似的說著兩人的願望：『當然，我們會有的。有一個有花園的屋子，有好多寶寶，有一個大家庭⋯⋯一定會的。』  
Bucky拉著Steve的手放在自己肚子上，幻想的藍圖劃下了最重的一筆，所有的不安和焦慮直到這一刻，終於願意從他心裡搬出去，他心滿意足地嘆了一口氣。

  
會永遠永遠在一起。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是不打算花太多力氣解釋仿生人的生殖模式了:p


End file.
